


Spicy Dice

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex Games, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe orders a set of sex game dice and cards.





	Spicy Dice

**Author's Note:**

> harutemu asked: There are way too many good options and way to many pairings you write that I love. XD You have no idea how long it took me to narrow it down to 22 and Wheeljack x Twins for the mini prompt.

     Sunstreaker squinted at the dice and then took a card from the top of the pile. “Thirty seconds of deep throating,” he announced and then looked expectedly over at his twin and Wheeljack.

     Wheeljack nodded amiably and slid off his chair to the floor, landing neatly on his knees. “Not a problem. Although thirty seconds seems a little short.”

     “Extremely,” Sideswipe remarked, optics gleaming as he watched Wheeljack shuffle forward. Sideswipe’s thighs automatically parted to allow their lover more room.

     “That’s what the dice reads,” Sunstreaker said, shrugging.

     “Well, at least it ensures the game keeps going,” Wheeljack commented, tapping at Sideswipe’s right knee. “Stand up, Sides. It’ll be easier for me that way.”

     Sideswipe shot to his feet, interface panel snapping aside and spike springing free. It was all practically one motion and Wheeljack ducked to the side, optics a little wide.

     “Eh. Hehe, sorry,” Sideswipe said sheepishly. His hand wrapped around his spike, trapping the eager length against his belly. “Don’t meant to poke your optic out before we even get started.”

     Sunstreaker sighed in exasperation. “You are ridiculous.”

     “A little bit adorable, though,” Wheeljack said, looking over at Sunstreaker and giving him a conspiratorial smile. Sunstreaker merely snorted and shook his head. Wheeljack was always amused by Sideswipe’s antics.

     Give him time. He’d learn.

     Sideswipe whined, pouting. “I was going for sexy.”

     Wheeljack turned his attention back to Sideswipe, hands coming up to graze thumbs along the base of Sideswipe’s spike. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you there,” Wheeljack promised with a wink of one optic, just before he dipped his head. 


End file.
